With You
by tmwillson3
Summary: Fluffy one-shot giftfic, based on Jamie Grace song of the same name. Haruhi and the twins are graduating from Ouran, and they go for a trip down memory lane, discussing what happened last year at graduation, how Kyoya and Haruhi ended up together.


With You

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own OHSHC, or the song With You. Hatori owns Ouran, and Jamie Grace owns the song. This story is a songfic request from erichi25, who absolutely loves KyoHaru, just like me, so I agreed to do it. I had an idea back before Christmas, but it got put on hold because I was at home and did not have the time to write it. It's cute and fluffy (like everything I do), and I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haruhi! Come over here and pose for your graduation picture with us already! You can whisper sweet nothings in Kyoya-senpai's ear later!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, you know you'll take photos with him later anyway," added Kaoru.

The first picture taken of the three new graduates from Ouran Academy still showed the remnants of Haruhi's blush upon being called out, but the seven after (Tamaki and Ranka were taking pictures) did not. The blush, however, did return when her father spoke.

"Haru-hi! It's time for you to take photos with that gorgeous man you call your boyfriend! C'mon! He dressed up so nicely for you, too!"

Haruhi did not mind posing for photos with Kyoya in all honesty, as Ranka had taken so many of them together already that she was used to it. Still, the way he described Kyoya sometimes…. Kyoya was at least very good at deflecting the attention if it made her feel awkward.

"Haruhi, let's pose by this tree."

"Okay, Kyoya," she said, picking up the long dress (courtesy of the Hitachiins) and making her way toward the branch that Kyoya had picked out for her. This way, her dress would not always have to be on the ground, and she could attempt to look the same height as Kyoya when they leaned against one another.

After many exclamations of their cuteness from Ranka and Hunny, and even more photos taken by Tamaki and Ranka, the couple was allowed to leave the spot in order to have some lunch. All of the already-graduated hosts had chipped in to celebrate the big day for the three youngest hosts, and the meal was held in their usual Music Room 3.

"Yes! Fancy tuna!"

Kyoya chuckled, "Yes, of course there's fancy tuna, Haruhi. I don't think you'd eat otherwise."

After swallowing a bite, Haruhi responded, "The way that speaker kept droning on about how we are going to make a difference made me realize that he was going to make a huge difference in my stomach if I didn't eat soon."

"He's lucky he finished when he did, because we were _this_ close to finding something in our pocket and giving him a reason to end early. Weren't we, Hikaru?"

"You bet, Kaoru."

"It's a terrible shame that you couldn't have our speaker from last year, as he was so eloquent! His words were so inspiring that I wish that I had thought of them myself to say to all of our princesses!"

"Is that why you were almost drooling, Tama-chan?"

"I was _not _drooling! My mouth was open a little was all. Why does no one believe me?"

"Because you were, Tamaki-senpai."

"Not even Haruhi believes me!" wailed Tamaki before he ran to his mushrooms.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that however much Tono's mouth drooped open was nothing compared to what happened _after_," said Hikaru, looking critically at Haruhi and Kyoya.

Haruhi continued eating with a flourish while Kyoya spoke up.

"Tamaki knew I was interested in Haruhi for some time then. It was only a matter of finding the right moment. He just didn't expect me to speak then."

"None of us did, especially Haruhi, if her face after was any indication."

_My left brain is racin' free,  
And ADD's been chasin' me all day.  
_

"That's for certain," said Haruhi, "as I was expecting to just say good-bye to the two of you."

"Despite the fact that you had feelings for him, Haru-chan?"

"I didn't know how he felt about me. I quickly found out when he spoke after closing ceremonies."

_Wait, what did you just say? (okay, okay)_

"I had to, then. With all of the classwork I would have in college, I needed to know if there was a chance for us, someone to look forward to at the end of all of it," said Kyoya.

_See I misplaced my master plan,  
Courtesy of my attention span._

"I didn't want to wait any longer, and with Tamaki distracted with the speaker, and the others lost in the crowd, it was easy to steal Haruhi away for a few moments," continued Kyoya.

"And I was a little surprised by him asking me to follow him, alone."

_But I'ma be okay.  
_

"Takashi saw him take your hand, Haruhi, and then he told me, so we tried to distract the twins so that you could be left alone," said Hunny, looking pleased with himself.

"And for that, I'm grateful, Hunny-senpai," said Kyoya.

_Just need a little you and me time;  
_

"It was time you two spoke," added Mori.

"And we did speak," said Haruhi, smiling at Kyoya.

"It didn't take much to convince her that we should be together once alone," said Kyoya.

_Hit the rewind.  
It all comes into view_

"Looking back at the months leading up to that, it was hard not to come to that conclusion. After Tamaki-senpai and I broke up within a few weeks, I needed to be away from him more, and you provided a way by showing me how to handle the treasury."

"I don't trust anyone else in this club with it."

"With good reason!" said the twins with evil grins, "because if we had our way-"

"My point exactly," interrupted Kyoya. "I only wanted Haruhi dealing with it, for various reasons."

_When I'm with you._

"Being able to learn about what happened behind the scenes was interesting, seeing how you plan the budget and whatnot. I gained even more respect for you, Kyoya."

"I'm glad, Haruhi. I certainly had more respect for you in process, seeing how fast you caught on, even helping me when certain people got a little ridiculous in their ideas for cosplays."

"But a Mardi Gras theme would be fun!" whined Tamaki.

"Having a limo-sized float for every host would not, though," added Kyoya.

Tamaki tried to expound upon the joys of wearing and giving away beads but was interrupted by Mori clearing his throat.

_When I'm with you,  
_

"Getting back on topic, the already good opinion I had of Haruhi was confirmed by our time together, making me see the necessity of speaking to her before I went to college," said Kyoya.

"I didn't have feelings for Kyoya when I first started learning about the treasury, but it didn't take much for me to start," added Haruhi.

_It's like anything, everything  
That's been weighing on me  
Falls by the wayside_

"Balancing the budget became something I enjoyed doing again since I got to show Haruhi, whose initial reactions to it were amusing, to say the least."

"That's a lot of money, Kyoya! What did you expect? Honestly, you rich people," said Haruhi as she shook her head.

"Whatever I may take for granted, you don't, and for that I'm grateful," said Kyoya with a sincere smile at Haruhi. Haruhi blushed before eating more fancy tuna to give herself a moment to think.

"When I think about what my budget is on a regular basis at home, and compare it to the club's, it is miniscule. It makes my problems look like nothing."

"But they aren't," said Kyoya, a familiar note in his voice to show how well-worn this topic was.

"I know that, Kyoya. But it puts things into perspective, especially when you took the time to talk about how such things compared to your own life."

"I wasn't sure it was wise at first to tell you, but after the way you smiled at me and told me that it would work out because I knew what I was doing, then I knew that it would. You had confidence in me."

_When I'm with you.  
I love being with you._

"We both have confidence in each other, a healthy respect. It was much easier to talk about myself after that," said Haruhi.

"Which led to conversations out of school, at your place and on the phone. I enjoyed our late-night chats."

"Sure, if you call three hours a chat," added Kaoru.

"And how would you know that we only chatted for three hours?" asked Kyoya.

"Haruhi told us after you started dating, so there," replied Hikaru.

"That's not the longest one we have had."

The twins' faces looked downcast until Haruhi mentioned that the longest one happened after they started dating officially. Kyoya looked a little miffed about his fun being taken away, but soon he smiled when Haruhi held his hand.

"Kyoya."

"Yes, Haruhi."

_I smile when you say my name  
Cause no one's ever said it quite the same  
I listen for it every day (you know, you know)  
_

"What have I told you about not holding back information?"

"Why, nothing at all, Haruhi."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend's teasing. She decided it best to not indulge him by continuing on with the full story of how they came to be a couple.

"So we had more conversations outside of club hours. They were enlightening, to say the least. I learned even more about him."

_On cue, it's you, perfect timing._

"Assuming, of course, that Haruhi was done with all of her homework."

"School comes first. And yet, somehow you always knew when I got done."

"I'm the Shadow King. What can I say?"

_Dusting off that silver lining for me,  
So I can finally see.  
_

"I always wondered about it the first few times you called, but then I accepted it. Thankfully you don't call at all hours like others we know," she said, looking pointedly at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. They had the good grace to squirm slightly.

"You have a busy life, between school, hosting, and taking care of your home. We both need our space, but there's times when I'm frustrated with something at home. In those moments, I'm glad that you can talk and get done with your work at decent hours."

"Though your idea and my idea of frustration are vastly different," said Haruhi.

"Be that as it may, it was still good to talk to someone with a good head who saw the practical side of things, as well as saw the bright side of life. Tamaki I can almost always count on for encouraging words, but yours are different."

_Yeah, it's like a cool breeze blown through my hot pink hair  
On a Sunday afternoon_

Tamaki smiled at Kyoya's compliment, while Haruhi gazed up into Kyoya's eyes for a few moments. Smiles were exchanged during their moment, and all of the hosts looked away, not wanting to disturb them. The twins finally did pipe up when it seemed that, even though Haruhi was looking down (her smile still very much in place), they were still caught up in one another.

"Earth to Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai! Please come back to us."

They immediately regretted saying that when Kyoya gave them one of his glares, while Haruhi blushed at being caught.

_When I'm with you.  
When I'm with you._

"Sorry, guys. I don't know what happened there."

"There's no need to apologize, Haru-chan. We can see that you two just needed to have a moment. It's okay!" said Hunny helpfully.

"Exactly, Haruhi. We're a couple now, so we're allowed to do that now and then."

"But I know that when we're together sometimes-"

"But, nothing. Never feel as though as you have to apologize to us, Haruhi. We're your friends, and we understand, even if those two evil doppelgangers don't know any better," said Tamaki.

"Yeah, we don't mind a little, but don't do it forever, okay?" said the twins in stereo.

"Thanks, guys," said Haruhi with a smile. Kyoya squeezed her hand before letting go.

_And anything, everything  
That's been weighing on me  
Falls by the wayside_

"You're welcome, Haru-chan!"

"We're your friends. We care," said Mori.

"We all care about you, Haruhi, me most of all. Never forget that."

"I know that, Kyoya. You show it in your actions toward me every day, even if you don't always say it with words. I feel appreciated and a part of something special with you."

Turning to face the rest of the group, Haruhi said, "And, you guys are all great, too, for all that you do. You show you care in a wide variety of ways, and I'm glad to have you as a part of my life, even if I didn't always appreciate you."

The hosts all laughed at the last part of what Haruhi said before dessert was brought out, thus quieting Hunny.

_When I'm with you.  
I love being with you._

Haruhi enjoyed her gourmet strawberry cake, while Kyoya watched her eat for several moments. Somehow, things always seemed better through Haruhi's eyes, or mouth in this case. Kyoya took great pride in being able to call himself Haruhi's boyfriend, and he was determined to always make her feel as wanted and appreciated as she made him feel. When her big eyes and concern came out, there was no one better for comfort or who gave him such individualized support. With her, he was a human being with feelings and needs, and Haruhi saw them all.

_I can't imagine life without you,  
Could not make it on my own._

While Kyoya took a few moments to look back on his relationship with Haruhi, the twins needled Haruhi about sharing her cake with them since they knew that no one else would.

"Come on, Haruhi, just a few bites. Would you really deny us on our graduation day?"

"Yes. I'm graduating, too. Get your own seconds."

"But Hunny-senpai already called dibs on all of it. Please?"

"No. Too bad for you."

They bickered like old times while Kyoya had a small smile on his face as he watched.

No one else had seen through Kyoya during that first year when Haruhi joined the Host Club quite like her. Tamaki had seen much of him before, yes, and that was why they remained friends over the years. Trust and friendship had followed, but with Haruhi, things had been different. She awoke in him very different feelings, shown when she cried out for help from Mori, when at the beach, and at the commoner's market. She saw to everyone else first, contrary to everything he had been brought up to believe, which had made him want to study her more once he met her.

Those times when he did get to interact with her alone went a long way to helping him understand her, but still did nothing to prepare him for when she stood up for him in front of his father. It was then that he knew he liked her, even if he could not have her since Tamaki was interested. But when she was single again, he was ready to try, because he knew he needed her in his life.

_I could write a thousand lines  
Why being with you feels like home,  
_

Kyoya was pulled out of his reverie when he saw Haruhi turn to look at him for support from the twins' pleading. Her will was starting to crumble, as it always did, and he knew he needed to interfere.

"I'll have the cake shop send you another one of these cakes later today."

"But we want Haruhi's piece!"

Once they saw Kyoya's glasses flash, they knew better than to continue.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"My pleasure, Haruhi. I thought you'd finish it by now."

"Not when I get interrupted by those two over there."

"I'll manage them until then."

Haruhi's grateful smile was all the payment he needed to do such things. Haruhi put up with a lot in hanging out with the hosts, so Haruhi was used to it to some degree. Sometimes he enjoyed watching it happen to her since he had to deal with it, too, but it was graduation. She deserved a break.

"So, have you two decided where you're going to college yet, or are you still letting the two colleges fight over you?"

Thus distracted by telling the group about what new offers had been made that week, the twins told their stories while Haruhi had a few moments of quiet with her cake. She was glad that she had this time with the group before most of the guys had to go back to college to deal with homework and other familial duties, especially Kyoya. His program was keeping him busy, but he had put aside three days for her. He was very good at that, making time for her.

_So when you offered me salvation,  
How could I ever say no?_

Kyoya knew when and how to use words to make a point, and he showed that in the way he explained the handling of the treasury to her, and later, the state of affairs in his own life. Still, Haruhi smiled to herself over the way in which he had asked her to be a couple. Once they had moved to the other side of the building, away from the celebrations and girls flinging themselves at the graduating hosts, Kyoya had smiled at Haruhi in a way that she had seen very rarely.

~~Flashback~~

"_Haruhi, it will be strange leaving this school after all this time. But it comforts me that you'll have a good handle on things when I'm gone. Make sure you don't let those twins have all the control in picking out future cosplays, and I wish you good luck with the replacements."_

"_Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. I couldn't have done it without you and all your help."_

"_I'm happy to do so."_

_Haruhi looked away for a second, as she had hoped that he would say something else to her. When he only wished her good luck, a small part of her was saddened. She did not want to be the one to say something, just in case she was imagining things on his end. _

"_Is something wrong, Haruhi?"_

"_It's just that I'm going to miss you around here. Without you, who else will I be able to share my eye-rolling over the twins' antics?"_

"_Or just having to deal with them on your own."_

"_Yes, that too. But I'll survive. I'll miss you here."_

"_I'll miss you, too, Haruhi. But, there is a way to prevent all that unnecessary missing."_

_A smile tugged at Haruhi's face. "And what's that, Kyoya-senpai?"_

"_We could start dating. With me as your protector, you won't have to worry about them as much."_

_Haruhi's smiled broadened, thinking he was joking._

"_I'd like all the protection that I can get."_

"_Wonderful. I was hoping you'd see things the same way I did."_

_Haruhi did not realize he was being serious until Kyoya leaned in and kissed her. It had been a soft, hesitant kiss at first, just to try it out. He almost did not kiss her again as the surprised look on Haruhi's face made him rethink it, and then Haruhi smiled. In that moment, she realized that he felt the same way she did, and nothing made her happier than the thought of being just inches from him and kissing him again. She reached for his face, and he needed no further encouragement to kiss again. Their bodies closed the gap between them in moments, and they were found by Ranka against a wall, Haruhi leaning into Kyoya as he explained what he planned to do so that they could see each other often._

_Needless to say, Ranka was thrilled by that sight and welcomed Kyoya into the family immediately._

~~~End of Flashback~~~

With such happy thoughts in her mind, Haruhi joined in on the conversation once the cake was finished.

_I'll never find a greater beauty  
Than the beauty that you're bringing,  
Bringing to my soul,  
My soul,_

Once all the hosts were done eating, Tamaki gathered everyone together while Kyoya disappeared into the back. When he came back, he brought three photo albums.

The tradition had started when Mori and Hunny had graduated, that each host be given a photo album with photos from their time in the host club and as friends. Kyoya had overseen it from his large stash of photos, while Haruhi was given free reign with the albums when he and Tamaki graduated. This year, Kyoya was in charge again, enjoying it much more since he could include photos that Ranka had taken of them over the past year. They had celebrated their one year anniversary together a week before, so he had even managed to include a photo from that. The smiles that both had as they looked at the camera showed that both had come a long way in being able to show and share their emotions with each other.

_When I'm with you.  
When I'm with you,_

"Kyo, why does it seem like there's a lot of pictures of you and Haruhi in here?"

"Tamaki, we are dating now."

"Yeah, but we did stuff with her this year, too. Where's all the great cosplays we did?" said Kaoru.

"I did the math and made sure that there's an even amount of everyone in the photos. Never fear."

While Tamaki and the twins seemed pacified and continued in looking through Haruhi's album, she turned to Kyoya, a slight smile on her face.

"Just how many pictures are there of you and me _before _we started dating?"

"Three."

"And how many on average are there of photos for each person?" she asked.

"Twenty," he said nonchalantly.

"I see."

_It's like anything, anything,  
Everything, everything's  
Fallin' by the wayside._

"All the best ones of me are with you. Anyone can see that," Kyoya replied.

"Sure, if you say so. Thanks, Kyoya, for sharing this past year with me."

"Thank you, Haruhi, for giving me a chance."

"I'd do it again gladly. You've been there for me all throughout the year, whether with school and applying for college, or dealing with the guys."

"And I'm fortunate to have someone who understands me so well, and is supportive of me despite all that you've seen of me."

_It's like anything, anything,  
Everything, everything,  
Falls by the wayside-  
Wayside, wayside-_

"You may try to hide it, but I still see it. You care more than you let on. I promise I'll keep it a secret if that's what you prefer," Haruhi said.

"I'll hide it about most, but not about you. I'll let them all know about you, what you've done, and will do. I'm proud of you."

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," she said, as she leaned in to Kyoya. He took her hand, and they smiled at one another before joining the rest of the group in looking at photos. They had one another, besides all their good friends, and they were happy with what the future had in store.

When they were done with photos, the group was forced to share a group hug, as Tamaki would have it no other way. Then, they parted, ready to go and join the rest of the world. The twins had a family party to attend, and Tamaki was ready to go home and see his dear dog. Hunny was taking Reiko on a date since he was in town, and was trying unsuccessfully to convince Mori to go on a double date with him.

Haruhi and Ranka rode with Kyoya in his car, back to Haruhi's home. There, they would share a small meal and party with her family, and introduce them all to her boyfriend. Ranka was beside himself with joy at being able to present them together.

_When I'm with you.  
When I'm with you…  
I love being with you._

When the party was over, Ranka cleaned up as Haruhi saw Kyoya to his car.

"Thanks for a great day, Kyoya."

"I'm excited to do it again, tomorrow. I've got plans for us, Haruhi."

"I have no doubt about that. You're always planning."

"But these plans are much more substantial."

"Considering how little time we have together, I'm not surprised. It wouldn't shock me if you somehow managed to get me out of the country and back within twenty-four hours."

"So you wouldn't be opposed to doing such a thing tomorrow, then?"

"Good night, Kyoya. I'll see tomorrow."

They shared a kiss, huddled and lost in one another next to the limo.

"Good night, Haruhi. I look forward to seeing your reaction to my surprise."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

"Believe me, Haruhi, you'll always be with me. I love you."

Haruhi kissed him again, very aware of the fact that he was saying that for the first time. It was a very promising beginning to her college life.

"I love you, too."

It was far too soon to consider marriage, but Kyoya knew there was nothing wrong with at least making his intentions clear for the future. He wanted to share his life with her, and Haruhi would know tomorrow. As he drew further away from Haruhi in his car, he began going through all the things to check on. He had high hopes for what the next day would bring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Well, that was super fluffy. And oh, how glorious it felt! This is the second true songfic I've done, and it was fun to do. I wish I could have finished it sooner, but time has not been on my side for various reasons, most involving work. I hope all are staying warm during this time of year. Good luck with classes (if you're in school); else, I hope work is treating you well! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

mutemuia: Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad it made you happy! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lady Yori: Thanks! Yes, it's a one-shot. There's enough at the end that hints at what will happen that I felt satisfied leaving it there. Thanks so much for reading and for leaving the review!

luxartisan: Yes indeed, it feels good again. Far too much time away for my liking. Thank you! I'm glad my idea of fluff satisfies you, which says something. I'm staying cold and happy and enjoying every inch of snow I get. I hope you're staying warm too! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

kailey (Guest): Thank you! Jamie Grace is awesome, love her music too after my friend suggested her to me. I'll definitely be writing more to come for these two. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
